More than Just a Simple Companionship
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: The apprentice and his master are now lovers, and Yami gives Yugi something to fortify their bond and to signify their eternal love. My version of the sequel to AnimeAngelRiku's story entitled "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". Puzzleshipping fluff.


Kristine: Phew! Finally…

Selene: What's wrong, Hikari? You seem to be very tired.

Yugi: Yeah, you feel as if you've lacked rest.

Kristine: Been in hiatus from writing for a few months… again! But good thing school's already done, and I had finally faced another great moment.

Selene: What great moment?

Kristine: I finally graduated from high school.

Selene: Wow! That's great!

Yugi: Congratulations, Kristine. Good luck in entering college.

Kristine: *giggles* Thanks, guys. You know what, months ago, I just read the story entitled "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" by AnimeAngelRiku, and I was so impressed and inspired by that story that I decided to write a sequel to it.

Selene: Oooooh…

Yugi: But, would the writer be ok with that decision?

Kristine: Don't worry, I asked the authoress herself about it, and she allowed me to do so, but first, she must check on my output, just to be sure.

Yugi: Oh, ok.

Selene: Great idea.

Kristine: And so, let's continue the talk later. Now on with the story, but before that, let my Yami side read the disclaimer.

Selene: She doesn't own Yu – Gi – Oh!, nor the characters in the series. She just owns the plot. A great warning, though, contains yaoi and extreme levels of fluff. Thanks to AnimeAngelRiku for giving the authoress permission to write the sequel for the story and for beta – reading the output.

* * *

The sorcerer was the first to wake up from a deep slumber after a wonderful night in which he shared his love with his beloved apprentice. He was lying down on the bed inside the apprentice's room, with the soft white sheets providing warmth and comfort for their unclad bodies. He then sat up and stretched his arms to relieve them from stiffness.

Yami's gaze then shifted to his apprentice, Yugi, who was still sleeping with his eyes closed. He couldn't help but to smile tenderly at seeing the peaceful expression on the boy's child – like face, and it even melted his heart that he looked so soft and fragile. He reached out and stroked his tri – colored hair in affection, relishing the silky mane underneath his fingertips.

Yami had developed a strong attraction towards Yugi ever since the night he first met him ten years ago. He was just a sorcerer – in – training during that time, who was kicked out of the workshop he had worked together with his former master. It was due to the fact that he wasn't capable of accomplishing chores given by the old wizard and that all he could do was to brew and mix potions. He had encountered Yugi leaning against a wall, and the young boy spoke that his parents had died during a great storm in the seas, and that he was the only person who survived the tragedy. The sorcerer – in – training suggested that Yugi would become his apprentice to assist him in studying magic and to do errands. Although hesitant at first, Yugi accepted the role.

They had settled in a once abandoned workshop, and judging by its squalid look, it definitely needed some refurbishing. Yami had given Yugi the task to neaten the place up and even to help him every time he was busy brewing and mixing various kinds of potions. Whenever he was not busy, he would teach his apprentice some of the spells he had learned back then. Because of his master's kind and gentle nature towards him, Yugi admired and respected him, and he soon harbored feelings for him.

After years of hard work and persistence, and even with the aid of his protégé, Yami had finally become the great sorcerer he was in his present state. More importantly, he and Yugi had feelings for one another, but they were still hesitant to tell because of fear that their bond may be ruined.

It was until one day, Yami castigated Yugi harshly for using one of his spells without permission, which he constantly reminded. The apprentice had cast a spell to control a broom to fetch water so that he could mop the floors, but then it got out of control and the workshop was soon filled with water. He would have ended being drowned if his master hadn't caught him in time, but it would not change the fact that the sorcerer ended up bursting angrily due to the boy's clumsiness and somewhat oblivious nature. Feeling that his master already rejected him, Yugi sadly walked away to a place where he could be alone in solitude, tears streaming down his amethyst eyes.

As the sorcerer rested after working his magic to vaporize the mess, he began to realize the error of his actions, and decided that he should apologize as he entered Yugi's room. He panicked when he saw that his apprentice was not there, and he searched everywhere until re reached the basement and found Yugi leaning against the water well, weeping for his failures. Yami apologized for the harsh correction, and that was when the moment had come: the sorcerer had finally confessed his feelings for his apprentice, and vice – versa. It was really a wonderful moment that their love for one another had finally come out of the open after being remained hidden for so long.

And now, the sorcerer was really glad that he had met Yugi and chose him as his apprentice, for he loved him so much and he was willing to do everything so that the younger teen would follow his footsteps and be like him, and that he felt the same way as he did.

After a few minutes, as Yami continued his act of affection, Yugi stirred and slowly lifted his eyelids, revealing eyes which possessed an attractive shade of amethyst, unlike Yami's, which contained a gorgeous, deep color of crimson. His lips formed into a smile when he saw that his master was already awake and noticed his fingers running his hair.

"Good morning, Yugi," the crimson – eyed sorcerer greeted warmly, planting a good – morning kiss on the boy's forehead.

The younger teen giggled and returned the greeting, "Good morning, Yami."

The sorcerer had insisted beforehand that his apprentice would just call him by his real name instead of the usual formality that the protégé should address the sorcerer or wizard who looked after him or her as "Master", but it was still ok if Yugi would still call him by such title.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked, caressing the young boy's cheek with his thumb, feeling the soft, pale skin.

"Just fine," the apprentice replied, trying to sit up but winced at the pain on his lower back.

Yami's caring instinct took effect immediately as he gripped his shoulders. "Are you okay? You should just…"

Yugi shook his head. "It's ok, Yami. Don't worry about me. In fact, I still have to do the usual chores at the workshop. You're going to have another meeting with the other sorcerers, wizards and witches at the East Coast, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be leaving the workshop again later," Yami replied, casting his gaze downward with sadness. He just wished he could lie in bed all day with his little protégé, but he still had to attend to his duties as a Great Sorcerer. At least the boy still managed to do the errands alone despite the mistakes he had committed before when he had absentmindedly used spells without permission. But then he had cast those thoughts aside and smiled once more, staring at the younger teen's amethyst eyes. "Anyway, we must get up now. We shall take a bath first then eat breakfast. Yugi, you must prepare what to eat for breakfast, ok?"

"Okay!" the apprentice replied cheerfully before they immediately got out of bed so that they could step onto their clothes and prepare for a busy day.

* * *

"The food tastes so good," Yami complimented when he finished eating the simple meal Yugi had cooked for breakfast. He always appreciated the effort the apprentice had put on in order to make sure his master would always be in a good mood for the day.

"Oh, thanks," Yugi blushed slightly at the comment, feeling happy that his master liked the meal he had prepared.

"You're welcome," the sorcerer replied as he stood up and reached for his cloak to put on. He then walked towards the stairs leading to the main door.

"Wait!" Yugi rushed after his master, who stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his protégé. The apprentice reached out to adjust the hooding of the cloak.

"Thanks," Yami's lips were curved in a small smile, appreciating the simple gesture. "The meeting may be very long, and I may not come back until afternoon, so I suggest you cook lunch for yourself once you're done with the chores for the morning, ok?"

Yugi nodded in reply, smiling back.

"I'll be going now," the sorcerer said, his smile widening as he wrapped his arms around his little apprentice's waist. "I'll be back once the meeting's over."

The younger teen wound his arms around his master's neck, staring at his ruby eyes. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Don't worry, I will," Yami replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his lover's lips. He then released him from his hold and raised the hood over his head. "See you later, my little protégé. And remember what I told you as a constant reminder," – he let out a wink – "never ever use spells unless you ask permission or I tell you to do so." He walked up the stairs towards the main door, opened the door and closed it behind him.

Yugi smiled as he watched his master depart towards the meeting place. He was really delighted that the sorcerer raised him to what he had become right now, and that he felt the same way for him. If it wasn't for him, he would still have ended up alone and homeless just like what happened after the misfortune that caused his parents' death.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he slumped on the couch, feeling weary after accomplishing so many chores. He had been busy for the whole morning, and after eating another simple meal he had whipped up for himself at lunchtime, he resumed with his usual errands until the afternoon. He stretched his arms and massaged his own shoulders to soothe the slightly aching muscles, relieved that all of the necessary tasks that he had to do were finally fulfilled.

He then shifted his position so that he was lying down, propping up his legs against the arm rest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the comfortable position he was in, until he heard a knocking sound against the surface of the main door. The apprentice sat up and watched the door slowly creaking open before hearing footsteps reverberating on the stairs. His heart leaped when he saw his master who had just arrived from the meeting, pulling down the hood of his cloak to reveal his spiky crimson – tipped black hair, with blond bangs framing his handsome face, as well as a few lightning bangs raised up together with the star – shaped mane.

"Yami! Master!" the apprentice exclaimed as he stood up from the couch and ran towards the sorcerer, hugging him tightly. His master reciprocated the action, smiling down at his protégé as the amethyst – eyed boy tilted his head up so that he could stare at the older teen's ruby irises. "How's the meeting with the other magicians?" the young boy asked.

"Nothing unusual," the sorcerer replied, ruffling Yugi's hair, which was almost like Yami's except that the mane was tipped with violet and that there was a small blond bang hanging down on the center unlike the sorcerer's lightning streaks. "We just went on with the usual routine: discussing certain issues, debating about them and showing a few magic tricks to some neophytes. The lunch there tastes delectable, too, but I still consider your cooking as my favorite."

The apprentice giggled merrily at the comment about the meal. "I'm glad you still consider my cooking as your favorite, but I'm curious as to how the food prepared during such occasions look and taste like."

Yami chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair again. "Don't worry, if there will be another special occasion in which sorcerers and wizards are allowed to accompany their apprentices with them, I will let you see the food prepared for such occasions and taste them." He then kissed his forehead. "By the way, have you finished all the chores necessary for the workshop?"

"Yes, master," Yugi replied cheerfully. "It's very tiring that I have to be the only one taking care of the workshop while you're away, but it's worth it."

The sorcerer loosened his hold onto his little protégé. "Well then, I hope you don't mind if I'll take you to a place where we can spend some quality time together."

The boy blinked in curiosity. "Where?"

"Don't worry, it's not that far, and we'll just enjoy the peace and quiet there," Yami replied.

"Oh, ok," Yugi felt relieved at what his master had told him. He was a bit anxious at the possibility that they might do something more bizarre than that. "I'll just go to my room, get dressed and put on my cloak. Wait for me, ok?"

The magician nodded in reply as he watched his apprentice head off to his room. He sat down on the couch and waited, humming a tune to relieve boredom.

"Ok, I'm done."

Yami immediately stood up at the sound of Yugi's voice and stared at the boy, who was now clad in his apprentice outfit together with the cloak instead of the simple clothing he usually wore every time he was busy with his chores. He approached him and spoke in a casual tone, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" the amethyst – eyed teen raised the hood of his cloak so that it would partially conceal his face. His master did the same and they walked up the stairs leading to the main door. Yugi opened the door and they walked out of the door with Yami closing it behind them securely.

"Alright then, let's go," the sorcerer grabbed his apprentice by the wrist and dragged him towards a special place where they could be alone for a while. The boy couldn't help but to giggle at how his master became enthusiastic about it.

* * *

An enormous forest was located just outside the entrance to the town. Tall trees lined up beside the dirt road, with the verdant grass beneath them. Various flowers had grown and bloomed all around, which were indeed a sight to behold. Birds flew high across the sky and landed on the tree branches, chirping in a happy tune.

The two look – alike males were under the shade of a tree, the apprentice resting his head on his master's lap. He smiled as the sorcerer stroked his hair lovingly, gazing into each other's eyes. Their joined hands lay on his stomach.

Yugi started the conversation in his soft angelic voice. "Yami, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" the sorcerer asked.

"I'm wondering as to how you began to develop feelings for me. I know it's really unusual to have our bond to be more than just a simple companionship between an apprentice and his master."

Yami chucked slightly. "Well, you see, it all started during the night I first met you, when I asked you to be my apprentice and you accepted the role. I couldn't help but to blush as you called me 'Master' for the first time."

The protégé couldn't help but to giggle at the statement of his master blushing. He found it really cute. "Really?"

The sorcerer laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I admit, I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed, for I haven't heard someone else calling me by such formality yet. But since then, I fell in love with you." He then transferred his gaze to the red – orange sky. "But then, I decided to keep it to myself until the day I reprimanded you for your mistake, and while you're away and I was busy fixing the mess you made, I contemplated about it and made a decision to finally confess my feelings to you. I went to your room and panicked when I found out that you're not there. I searched everywhere until I saw you crying near the water well. I couldn't help but to feel regret for making you cry and run away from me, and I was filled with fear that I might not see you again due to the hurtful words I blurt out when I'm angry. That was when I confessed my love for you as I apologized."

"Oh, okay," Yugi remarked, finally understood at what Yami had narrated. He then turned his head so that he could see his master's face more clearly. "Well, if there's anything to describe about me, what would you say?"

"Hmm…" Yami was in deep thought when he heard the question, but he immediately found the words in his head and stared at his apprentice's angelic face once more. "Well, you're innocent and child – like, sometimes a little clumsy."

The amethyst – eyed boy laughed sheepishly at the comment about him being clumsy. "Yeah, I admit, I do make mistakes whenever I touched something carelessly or use spells and ended up backfired."

"Then you're also hard-working because of your dedication to help in tidying up the workshop even if I'm away, and even in assisting me whenever I conjure spells or brew potions."

"I'm just doing my work, that's all."

"And you know what?"

"Hmm?" the apprentice blinked curiously.

The crimson – eyed sorcerer softened his expression and smiled tenderly. "You're beautiful… and cute."

Yugi blushed deeply at the remark and swatted his master playfully at the stomach. "Aww… Yami!"

The older teen couldn't help but to laugh at his protégé's expression. "Anyway, it's your turn to answer."

The apprentice's lips curved in a small smile as he looked up towards the sky. "Well, I began to harbor feelings for you since the night you found me. I admired you for your respect and kindness towards me, especially during the times I assist you in your works and while I'm doing the usual errands at the workshop. As time passed, this simple admiration turned into intimate feelings for you, but then I decided to keep them to myself for I'm afraid that our companionship will be ruined."

His smile faded and was replaced with sadness as he went on. "But it all changed during the day your burst out angrily at me because of my mistake, and I couldn't help but to cry and turn away from you because I knew that you already rejected me. I decided to stay isolated at the water well as I wept and lamented for the failures I'd caused to put a burden upon you. I thought you'll never ever accept me again and that I'll have to end up alone and homeless like before, so I was surprised that you still searched for me after all the trouble I had made. I would never expect that you would confess that you love me as you apologized." He then transferred his gaze to his master and smiled once more. "But I was so happy that finally, I realized that you really felt the same way as I do, for that's what I had been waiting for a very long time."

Yami smiled back at his protégé and lifted the younger teen's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it and holding it with both of his hands. "So tell me, my beloved apprentice, what can you describe about me that make you fall in love with me?"

A faint pink blush touched Yugi's cheeks. "Umm… W – well, y – you see…"

"Come on, Yugi, don't be shy. I know you have something to describe about me."

The apprentice gulped, his blush deepening; he was indeed very nervous as to how to string words together. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I'll say these words, but … you're so kind and gentle towards me that I couldn't help but to feel like I'm in love with you. You're indeed so handsome and good – looking, and your voice is so deep that I couldn't delay visualizing your face and hear your sweet whispers, for you always haunted my dreams every time I sleep. And most importantly, you are indeed the best and most powerful Great Sorcerer that I ever met, who is indeed very extraordinary in casting spells and mixing potions, that I am indeed very motivated and inspired that one day, I would become like you someday. All these are enough to make me feel as if I'm in a trance, to feel as if I'm spellbound by love with your magic."

The sorcerer chuckled at the young boy's words. "Now that we both have the same feelings for each other, I have something to give you to fortify our bond."

"What is it, Yami?" the amethyst – eyed teen asked as he sat up.

"Here," the magician showed a rectangular black box. "Open it, so that you'll see what's inside."

Yugi took the box and flipped open the lid. He gasped when he saw that a necklace was inside its casing. The necklace was made out of thin gold string, with a golden teardrop – shaped pendant with a small circular ruby gemstone at its center, matching the color of the sorcerer's eyes. He cast a questioning look at the sorcerer. "Yami, are you sure…?"

"Yes, Yugi, I'm giving this to you," Yami said as if he answered his unspoken question. "I just saw it from the nearby jewelry store on my way to the workshop, and I thought it would be a good idea to give this to you, so I bought it."

The apprentice smiled at his master's reply and gazed at the necklace once more. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," Yami commented.

Yugi blushed at his master's compliment.

The sorcerer couldn't help but to chuckle at the young boy's reaction. "Anyway, let me put the necklace on you." He took the necklace from the box's casing. Yugi cast his gaze onto him as he fastened the accessory around the younger teen's neck. Yami smiled upon seeing the ruby stone of the pendant glowing faintly in the setting sun's rays. "It really does look good on you, don't you think?"

The amethyst – eyed boy glanced down at the pendant and replied, "Yeah, I agree." His fingers gently caressed the central jewel.

"Always carry this with you, Yugi, so that whenever I'm away and you're alone, or by the time that you have to travel alone and follow my footsteps to become a great sorcerer like me, you'll always remember me," the sorcerer said. "This necklace will always be a constant reminder of how much I'm willing to give a helping hand every step of the way, and that I'll always love you."

"Thank you so much, my master, for giving me this necklace," Yugi was grateful for that simple yet sincere gesture of trust given by his master and lover. "I'll always treasure it for as long as I live." He then let out an inquiring look at the crimson – eyed teen. "What about you, Yami? Do you have something to remind you of me?"

"Don't worry, beloved, I have it right here," Yami adjusted the neckline of his suit and gently tugged at the golden string so that it would be revealed. The necklace that the sorcerer wore was similar to Yugi's, with the same pendant, except that the circular gem was amethyst instead of ruby.

Yugi gasped slightly at the sight, his eyes widening. "You bought the necklace for yourself, too?"

Yami nodded in reply. "Yes, protégé, I decided also to buy it for myself. It is so that whenever I go to a faraway place, I would always remember the days you worked hard in order to keep the workshop clean as new; the days in which you assisted me as I worked my magic and brew potions; the times in which you managed to show off the spells that I taught you, and how much you improved every time you made mistakes; and more importantly, I would always remember that I have someone who would love me, cherish me, and accept me for who I am despite the flaws that I have."

The amethyst – eyed boy beamed with happiness and encircled his arms around the sorcerer's neck, which caught the master by surprise. "Thank you so much, master, for considering me important in your life. I promise I will try my best to become like you someday."

The sorcerer smiled at his words and returned the hug, wounding his arms around his apprentice. As they separated, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, crimson meeting amethyst.

Yami leaned down and closed his eyes, capturing Yugi's lips with his in a breathtaking kiss. Yugi's eyelids drooped as he savored the sweetness of his master's lips, feeling the warmth of love pouring down on him. Yami ran his tongue on Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and the apprentice couldn't help but to submit to his master's request, parting his lips eagerly. The sorcerer ran his tongue inside the younger teen's mouth, earning a moan from him.

They broke apart later on due to desperate need of air, but they continued to stare at each other and smiled, their cheeks slightly flushed.

"About what happened before, just forget about it," Yami whispered, ruffling his apprentice's hair. "Just because I got angry at you doesn't mean I don't accept you anymore. It's just that I don't want you to commit the same mistakes again, because I'm worried about what will happen to both of us if something bad will happen due to the mistakes you committed, for consequences may be deadly and it will surely affect our reputation. Just learn from it, okay?"

Yugi nodded in reply, a smile gracing his face.

The magician glanced at the sky and noticed that it began to show signs that it's finally at night. "We should get going now. It's already late."

"Yes, master," Yugi agreed.

The two immediately stood up, raised their hoods over their heads and began to walk away from the forest in order to return to the workshop, holding hands.

* * *

Dressed in his sleeping clothes and holding a gold candle holder, Yugi was on his way to his room, using the light of the attached candle to guide him. He and his master had just finished eating dinner he had cooked, and he was just done taking a quick night shower after Yami did so first.

Once he was near the wooden door of his room, he knocked it gently and turned the knob, gradually pulling the door open. He was surprised when he discovered that there was someone else in his room.

Yami was sitting on his bed, also dressed in his sleeping outfit. The sorcerer looked so elegantly handsome with the moonlight streaming through the glass windows. "Oh, you're finished already," he said, gazing onto the boy.

The apprentice blushed slightly and replied, "Umm… yeah."

The crimson – eyed magician smiled softly and held out his arms for his lover. "Come here, beloved."

Yugi smiled back at him and walked towards the bed, placing the candle holder on the nightstand beside it. He crawled onto the mattress and snuggled close to his master, laying his head on his chest. Yami cradled his apprentice lovingly in his arms, resting his cheek against the little boy's hair, inhaling its sweet fragrance. He began to hum a sweet lullaby as he rocked him gently.

The amethyst – eyed teen was astonished at what he heard. It was an old lullaby that his mother had sung when he was still a young child. It really surprised him that his master hummed it, for it was really familiar to him, and it brought back memories of his childhood, long before the tragedy that took his parents away.

But then, he smiled and cuddled even closer, shrouded in the warmth of his lover's embrace, inhaling the musky scent that clung him even closer to him. He was really gratified that fate gave him a chance to meet Yami, because he knew that his master would always take care of him and make him feel that he was no longer alone, for he would remain safe and secure in his trust and love.

The sorcerer closed his eyes, breathing in more of the lavender scent that he had accustomed to adore so much as he resumed his loving ministrations. He tightened his hold onto his protégé, the one whom he couldn't imagine living without. He was indeed grateful that he met him, for he had finally found someone who would accept and love him despite the imperfections that he had, and that he would always feel admired and respected by him.

They enjoyed that special moment for a while, until Yugi slowly woke up from the trance and called softly, "Yami?"

"Hmm?" the sorcerer raised his head and locked his gaze onto his apprentice.

"I wonder how you know about the lullaby. Did somebody hum that to you before?" the young boy asked, raising his chin to meet his lover's gaze.

Yami nodded in reply. "You see, Yugi, I also have parents like you, who were great magicians like me. My mother used to either hum or sing softly the lullaby when I was still young so that I could sleep comfortably. But then, because of a meeting, they had to travel to a faraway place in the East Coast, so I was left in the care of an old wizard who was my former master so that I could train to become a better sorcerer and prove to them how capable I am in the magic arts." Sadness then overtook his face. "But then, my former master received the news that my parents were killed by unknown assailants who barged in uninvited and annihilated everyone who attended the meeting in that place using forbidden black magic. I overheard about it and asked him if it was true, and he said yes. I felt so grief – stricken at what happened that I ended up crying my heart out, but I still had to continue my duties as a sorcerer – in – training despite the pain that consumed me for being left orphaned." He chucked glumly as he went on. "It was a shame that I'm inexperienced in doing household chores, and because of that, I was kicked out from my former master's workshop. That was when I met you."

"Oh, I see," the apprentice remarked with a melancholic expression on his child – like features. He had finally understood what his master had gone through in his childhood, and his heart ached at the thought of him going through the same fate as him wherein he was left orphaned after a tragic incident. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The ruby – eyed sorcerer smiled faintly and shook his head. "It's okay. I finally accepted the truth, and I had finally moved on from that moment."

The amethyst – eyed teen smiled back at him, happiness replacing the gloomy emotion etched on his child – like face as he gazed at him. "You know what, about the lullaby you hummed to me a while ago, my mother used to sing it for me when I was still a child like you. She hummed me that so that I could have no trouble falling into deep slumber."

"Your mother must be a caring person, wasn't she?" Yami asked, interested at the fact that Yugi's mother was similar to his own.

Yugi nodded in reply. "The lullaby is the only remembrance I have from my mother now, for I could no longer carry any other thing that would always remind me of my family." He resumed his former position, laying his head against his lover's chest once more. "You are my only companion now, for you have treated me as if I'm your brother, and I'm glad that fate had brought us together."

Yami smiled at the younger teen's words, raising one of his hands to stroke his hair, the other arm still holding him. "Yeah, I agree. You made me forget the depression I've gone through in my younger days, for I finally found someone to share my joys, pains and victories, and to make me feel that I'm not alone in this world, for you considered me as a friend, and more importantly, your lover."

Yugi was so touched by those words that he snuggled even closer to his master. But later on, he yawned, causing Yami to chuckle.

"You must be sleepy, aren't you?" the sorcerer asked.

Yugi giggled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Yami softened his expression. "You must sleep now, my love."

The amethyst – eyed boy nodded, and the sorcerer loosened his hold on him. With a snap of his fingers, a gust of wind swept through the flame of the candle, effectively puffing it out. He pulled the sheets over their bodies as they lay down on the mattress, their heads resting on the pillows.

"Good night, my beloved apprentice," Yami whispered, pulling the younger teen close to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Good night, my dearest master," Yugi replied, cuddling even closer to him. "Please hum that lullaby again, so that I'll feel peaceful sleeping in your arms."

The sorcerer couldn't deny that simple request, so he began to hum the lullaby once more. Yugi was once again touched by the serenity of his master's voice that his eyelids slowly fluttered close and his breathing became calm until he fell asleep with a smile gracing his sweet cherubic face.

The ruby – eyed magician felt even more charmed upon seeing his apprentice because of his soothing voice. "Sweet dreams, my love," he murmured, pressing a kiss on his protégé's forehead before joining him in deep slumber.

The moonlight streamed on both the sorcerer and his apprentice, who were now lovers for eternity, as they both savored the warmth of each other's presence.

Meanwhile, the necklaces with the golden teardrop – shaped pendants were laid on the nightstand beside the bed, the circular gemstones shining in the moon's soft rays. The teardrop – shaped pendants were almost close to touching each other, a sign of their union that became more than just a simple companionship, and more importantly, their eternal love for one another.

* * *

Yugi: So now that you've finally graduated from high school, what are you going to do?

Kristine: Well, I just have to relax and unwind, for I have summer vacation, then I'll focus on what to do once I go to college.

Yugi: Vacation?

Selene: Come on, my Hikari lives in the Philippines, so her summer vacation starts at around March and ends at May.

Yugi: Oh, ok… *gasps at feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist*

Yami: *kisses his Hikari on the cheek* Hey there, aibou.

Yugi: *blushes and giggles* Oh, hey there, Yami – kun.

Yami: You know, I just can't wait to spend our romantic time together *starts to kiss Yugi on the neck*

Yugi: *moans at the feeling*

Selene: *clears her throat* Ehem! Let's save the romance for later. This is not the right place to make out.

Yami: *abruptly loosens his hold onto Yugi* Oh, sorry.

Kristine: Anyway, I'm planning to have a summer hang-out at a resort. Who wants to go with me?

*The rest raise their hands in reply*

Kristine: *smacks her fist into her palm* Great! We'll just have to buy what we need for that day. Off to the stores tomorrow!

Yami: *smirks mischievously at the thought of the him and Yugi having their time alone at one of the hotel rooms*

Selene: Rate and review please! Very much appreciated! ^^

Kristine: And don't forget to check out Riku-chan's version of the sequel, entitled "I Just Want You to be Mine". I hope you enjoy reading it as well! *wink – wink*


End file.
